


I love a challenge

by Alenacantfly



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Awkward Magnus, Episode 1x10, M/M, Role Reversal, background clace, background sizzy, s1e10, smooth Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 04:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6269326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alenacantfly/pseuds/Alenacantfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“How am I supposed to take care of you when you just disappear?”</p><p>Magnus jumped and turned around, coming face to face with his savior again. Alec. “I told the guard I would be responsible for you. You don't wanna make me break my promise, do you?”</p><p>There was a playful glint in his eyes. And his eyes- </p><p>So beautiful. In all the centuries Magnus had never seen such a captivating hazel.<br/>------</p><p> </p><p>Basically what happened in the other universe after the episode ended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love a challenge

Getting rid of the demon was harder than Magnus had imagined. Cleaning up after Jace and Clary was exhausting. He had to alter the memories of the “real” Clary and Jace and when he was finally done with that he was more than ready for a drink.

He went back upstairs and looked around. Jace and Clary were dancing to a slow song that was playing, looking content and in love, oblivious to the world around them. He heard a high pitch squeal and saw a girl holding a key attacking a boy with glasses and dark hair.

A wistful feeling overtook him. He had been abstinent for too long now.

“How am I supposed to take are of you when you just disappear?”

Magnus jumped and turned around, coming face to face with his savior again. Alec. “I told the guard I would be responsible for you. You don't wanna make me break my promise, do you?”

There was a playful glint in his eyes. And his eyes- 

So beautiful. In all the centuries Magnus had never seen such a captivating hazel.

“No, no I-” He tripped over his own tongue and cursed himself. He really got rusty. He used to be better at this.

“Come on, you look like you could use a drink.” Alec gestured at the bar. “After you.”

“You are just trying to get me drunk”, Magnus thought.

Alec's laugh surprised him. It made his whole face light up and he somehow looked younger. Playful. Beautiful.

“Maybe I am”, Alec allowed and oh god-

Magnus had said that out loud, hadn't he?

Alec stirred him through the crowd on the dance floor with a hand on the small of his back. Magnus was sure that by the time they reached the bar he was as red as a tomato.

“I don't think I- I mean I still have to drive-”

Alec waved his concern away. “Don't worry doll face. This is New York. We have cabs.”

Doll face??

“I, I guess.”

Alec leaned closer, his height giving him an advantage, making him almost tower over Magnus. “After all the trouble I went through to get you in, it would be a shame for you to leave early.” 

God, Magnus loved tall, dark and handsome.

“But only because you asked so nicely.” 

For a moment Alec just stared at him, his eyebrows raised. Then his features softened, his eyes never leaving Magnus. 

“What else can I get when I ask nicely?”, he murmured softly. Somehow he had come so close that Magnus had no trouble understanding him. Or counting his lashes.

He could feel the other's breath on him, the alcohol making everything sweeter somehow.

“I guess you'll have to, have to find out”, Magnus stuttered, getting distracted by Alec's lips.

Alec leaned back and chuckled, his posture becoming predatory. “God, how I love a challenge.” 

Magnus swallowed, feeling like he just walked into a trap. Alexander Lightwood surely was something. 

Something different. That boy may just change his life even more than Clary just did.

**Author's Note:**

> [ You can find me on Tumblr ](http://sterekruinedme.tumblr.com/)   
> 


End file.
